Emily Merchant
A woman out of time, Lady Emily Merchant is strong, resourceful and brave but conditioned by her experiences to be suspicious of human contact. She can appear standoffish, even fierce at times. She's stated her desire to get back to her travelling group as soon as possible. Bio A woman out of time, born in the Victorian era but then transported through time via the anomalies. She is strong, resourceful and brave but conditioned by her experiences with the anomalies to be suspicious of human contact, and she can appear standoffish, even fierce at times. In her own time she felt out of place – too defiant for a Victorian wife, she tried to do what was expected. Married just before she went through the anomaly, she hasn’t seen her husband since. She’s a beautiful woman, but her terrible experiences and the responsibility of leading a nomadic group through the anomalies has made her almost indifferent to notions of romance or relationships. Only with Matt does she begin to find another, more tender side of her character; these two have a fiery relationship, tempered on both sides by their secrets. Emily is patient, kind, generous and compassionate, determined and strong-willed. Though she belongs to our era far more than she ever did to her own - her strong moral conscience dictates that she must go back to her own time... but will she? Episode 4.3 While living in the Cretaceous hills, her and Ethan Dobrowski's friend Charlotte Cameron, was dying of smallpox. They split off from the main group of fifteen, and went through an anomaly to the Present to look for medicine, unfortanutely Charlotte died shortly afterwards, this devestated Ethan and he blamed Charlotte. Their grief was interrupted by arrival of the ARC team. Ethan hid in the Theatre whilst Emily escaped through the Anomaly and Matt Anderson gave chase, assuming she’s about to be stranded in a different time. Matt caught up with her, but she was knocked during an attack from an arboreal dinosaur, and Matt took her back to the present. With no clue as to her identity, Matt took her to hospital. The ARC team locked the Anomaly, but what they didn’t realise is that two arboreal dinosaurs had come through and were still on the loose. Emily escaped from her room and overheard Becker saying that Emily would be contained at the ARC for various reasons. Matt caught up with her outside and learned the truth about her – she’s not from this place or time. They realises a creature is loose and Emily agreed to help on the condition Matt lets her back through the Anomaly. Whilst they tracked the creature through the high rise buildings of the city, Abby and Becker discovered another creature still at large in the theatre. Emily and Matt were forced to confront the creature on the roof and as they attempted to capture it, Matt was cornered by the creature, leaving Emily to save his life. They tied it up but the creature escaped and attempted to attack them, failing and falling off the building, killing itself. With both creatures taken care of and the anomaly closed, Matt realised he can’t take Emily back to the ARC. After enlisting the help of a reluctant Abby, he promised her he’ll help her get back when the next anomaly opens. Until then she’ll stay secretly at his flat. Little did they know they were being watched from the shadows by Ethan, now intent on revenge; he blamed Emily for the death of his beloved Charlotte. Episode 4.4 After spending the night in the flat, Emily attempted to sneak out, but Matt caught her. She was insistant in looking for Ethan but Matt had a creature incursion to deal with. Matt asked Emily to draw a picture of Ethan whilst he was away, and when he came back they'd start looking for him. This left her vulnerable, and Ethan soon arrived and took her. After dealling with the incursion, Matt arrived and discovered that she was missing, he also found her drawing of Ethan. Episode 4.5 With nowhere to go, Matt had to inform Lester. Lester and Jess looked over CCTV footage of Ethan taking Emily. As Emily had an ARC tracking unit, Lester, acting as "the new Jess", guided Matt to the Tower Hill Cemetery where Charlotte's family were buried. He was determined she would suffer the same fate as his beloved Charlotte, and so planned to bury her alive in the family mausoleum. Matt managed to get her just in time to save her life, but despite his best efforts, Ethan still escaped. Matt’s flat was no longer safe; he couldn’t be sure Emily will be protected there. There was only one place left to go: the ARC. Episode 4.6 When at the ARC with Matt, the talked over the Ethan situation with Lester, who suggested that Emily return to her home, but Matt insisted she stay, as part of his plan to use her as bait to catch Ethan. When a new Anomaly was detected, Matt took Emily with him to the Stately Home. Emily was bored waiting in the car and went inside and walked in on Jenny Lewis introducing her fiancee' and tried to offer her help with the Anomaly, but Matt kept her from revealing too much. Jenny offered for Emily to stay with her, and despites Matt's objection, she agreed. During the night she went for a walk with Matt, and he admitted to her that he had already known of the ARC and Anomalies before he joined and was trying to figure out what happened with the Anomalies, but doesn't say more despite her asking. At the wedding he notices Emily's ring, meaning she was married, but she refused to say anything. During the wedding Hyaenodons began attacking the guests, and Emily helped Abby contain one inside a van, but didn't know what to do when Abby tried to give her a high five. Afterwards Emily tells Matt that her marriage meant nothing as it was arranged by her father who had money in an attempt to get in with people whose names were well known. Matt seemed relieved with the explaination and decided to take her to Gideon. Emily was making tea and by the time she got outside Gideon had died, unaware that Matt had agreed to use her to capture Ethan and then walk away, as he claimed she means nothing to him. Matt was weeping, and Emily asked who he was, and Matt told her that Gideon was his father. Gallery 190510primeval1.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 27.jpg 29.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 67.jpg Merchant, Emily Merchant, Emily Merchant, Emily